1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) reception terminal, and more particularly to a method and DVB-H reception terminal for efficiently receiving broadcasting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
DVB-H is a technical standard established to improve the reception rate of mobile terrestrial Digital Television (TDV) in Europe. The DVB-H technology can implement mobile multimedia broadcasting that provides high-quality voice and video services anytime and anywhere, even when users are driving or walking.
Using this DVB-H technology, a service model has the following structure. First, a transmitting stage is constructed with a network interactive with a broadcast provider and a communication provider according to DVB-Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS) standard. The broadcast provider provides a terminal with compressed data in a DVB-H transmission scheme on the basis of a DVB-Audio Visual Content (AVC) standard. The terminal communicates with a mobile communication provider in a communication standard such as DVB-UMTS/Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), and also provides the broadcast provider with information regarding a receiving side through a communication network in real time.
On the other hand, broadcast related information is mostly included in an Electronic Service Guide (ESG) in a DVB-H system. A user may select a TV channel or a radio channel of interest through the ESG or may select an item to be downloaded. The ESG provides information for connecting the terminal to a specific Internet Protocol (IP) stream within a DVB-H transport stream. An operation for processing ESG data is divided into three processes.
Specifically, the three processes are classified into an ESG bootstrapping process in which the terminal detects types of ESG data capable of being received and detects how to acquire ESG data, an ESG acquisition process in which the terminal collects and processes ESG data, and an ESG update process in which the terminal stores a latest version of ESG data.
The DVB-H ESG standard supports a single-stream mode and a multiple-stream mode when ESG data is transmitted. Thus, the DVB-H ESG standard defines a structure of a session partitioning rule such that ESG data can be transmitted by applying rules on a session-by-session basis in the multiple-stream mode. However, since detailed guidelines are not provided for ESG data reception based on a session partitioning rule, confusion may occur when a DVB-H reception terminal receives ESG data to which the session partitioning rule is applied.